Electronic devices may include user input interfaces. The user may interact with such interfaces in order to control, manipulate, or adjust the function of the electronic device in some way. Such user interfaces may be keys, buttons, knobs, levers, or other devices that a user may interact with. Some electronic devices may be computing devices, and may further include a keyboard as part of a user input interface.